Rainbows Come After Hurricanes
by Damelia Evenshire
Summary: Loki is wrongly accused of cutting off Sif's hair, and pays the price. This involves Avengers!Loki and Thor!Loki. Warnings inside. T because of language and some of the descriptions.


**This thing is an angst-monster. Seriously. It's 943 words of just…angst and injustice. If you dislike this, avoid this story at all costs.**

**WARNINGS: sewn lips, time travel, serious freaking angst  
**

"Stay _STILL._" The guard hissed in Loki's ear. Sif gave him an accusatory glare, her nearly-bald head covered with a red scarf. "I didn't do it!" He cried. _Is anybody even listening anymore?!_ Odin advanced with the golden thread and he squirmed even harder. Two strong hands held his head, accompanied by the four guards holding him down by each limb. He tried to tilt his head back and got a glimpse of his brother. Thor wouldn't…no. It had to be another guard, because Thor would never do this to him. Never! The needle pierced his lip and he gave a violent flinch, but refrained from screaming and kept the tears at bay.

Odin pulled the thread through Loki's lower lip and it took everything in him not to squeal. One more stitch in the upper lip. He kept squirming, causing the needle to miss his mark by a millimeter or so. It wasn't much, but it was still something to hold on to. One of the guards, the one by his head, gave him a harsh slap for his troubles. Blood pooled in his mouth, and Odin took the opportunity to make another piercing. This time, he barely flinched. He still wanted to scream at the injustice of it all, the way it hurt when the gold string was pulled through his lip and tightened on the other piercings.

He didn't know how long it took for him to finish, but when it was over, the guards let go and he dropped like a ragdoll. He landed face down and saw a glimpse of a red cape. Thor. He tried to say his brother's name past stitched lips, but all he got was a pained whimper. "…yes I know that you're bald, but it was worth it." Fandral's voice chimed. "It wasn't funny for me! You'd better get me my hair back, Fandral." Sif growled. "You can get a wig made!" Volstagg argued. "Fandral's the one who cut my hair in the first place. I want it back. Where did you put it?" she demanded. They walked past him without noticing at all. In fact, Sif stepped on his left hand. He gave a pained grunt, and she still didn't notice.

It took him a few more moments to pick himself up off the floor and trudged along to his chambers, head bent low so not to be noticed by anybody. He locked the doors and searched for anything sharp. He took a somewhat blunt knife and tried to cut through them, but with the blood making the thread more red than gold, it's impossible. He gave a frustrated cry that was partly muffled because of the thread. He started to rip at them with his fingers. He was not sure if the pain or the frustration made him start crying first.

"Stop." An authoritive voice cut in. What disturbed him to no end is that the voice was his. His voice, that was currently locked up behind enchanted gold thread. He looked up and faced himself. This Loki is much taller than his 15 year-old form: 6"2 and has lost the lankiness in exchange for a cat's grace. His hair was also much longer than Loki would ever like it, which was a minor detail seeing as _his future self was standing in the room while Loki was trying to pull these fucking threads out of his lips. _

Future Loki ran his hand over his check, reaching to the stitches. He murmured a spell and they lost their hold, falling out and vanishing before they hit the ground. He healed the wounds on Loki's lips, leaving them unscarred once again. He took a cloth with water and cleaned the blood off his face. Present Loki cried silently throughout the entire procedure, trying not to draw too much attention to it. Both Lokis looked at each other, one trying to come up with words to say and the other trying to figure out the words to make it better. Finally, future Loki made his move and hugged present Loki.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come in time to stop him." Loki whispered in to his younger self's black hair. "Why did he do it? What did I do to him? I'm just as good as Thor. I swear I am. Please tell me I am." Loki begged hoarsely in to the fabric of future Loki's shirt. Loki didn't know how to answer, but knew that his younger self didn't care if it was an honest answer. He wanted to feel better, that was all.

Future Loki used his magic to remove most of their clothing and brought them to the bed. He wrapped his arms around younger Loki and tucked his head under his chin. He held the sobbing boy – because really, Loki was still a boy at this point – and quietly sang to him.

"_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry you down into sleep._

Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief,  
And you'll always know  
That your father's a thief.  
And you won't understand  
The cause of your grief.  
But you'll always follow  
The voices beneath.

Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry you down into sleep."

By the time the song was done, younger Loki's breathing had evened out and the tears were drying on his face. Future Loki gave a small smile and magically locked the doors. He gave Loki a kiss on the head and shut his eyes.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this angsty little monster! If you could leave a review, I would be very, very happy. **


End file.
